Hazel Boon
Hazel Benson Boon is an instructor at Rowan. She teaches Mystics to First, Second, Third, and Fourth years. Ms. Boon's charge is Aberdeen, a kingfisher. Appearance Hazel Boon has fair skin and short, brown hair. Her most noticble trait is her mismatched colored eyes; one is blue while the other is brown. She wears small rectangular glasses and earrings. Personality As an instructor, she is very level headed and refined, as well as intelligent. It is suggested that she greatly enjoys teaching, as Max once noticed that she seemed to relax when she had the opportunity to educate him and David. She also cares for the well being of her friends and students and is loyal to her comrades. Background Hazel Boon attended Rowan Academy before becoming a teacher there. During her years there, she won the award Macon's Quill twice. After she graduated, she became a Junior Instructor of Mystics and teaches Mystics to First, Second, Third, and Fourth years. She's well known for holding the record of having the fastest time for putting out the fire in the Potentials tests. Plot The Hound of Rowan The Second Siege In 'The Second Siege', Miss Boon joins Max, David, Cooper, Mr. McDaniels and Mum on their journey to escape from the witches, and find Bram's key. When Max, David, and Mr. McDaniels are abducted by Dr. Rasmussen, she and Cooper quickly free them. The group gets on the Erasmus, a Dutch boat which will get them across the Atlantic ocean. On this boat, Cooper explains that they are going to get Bram's key, and that Miss Boon has been send along to teach Max and David. She continues to travel with the group, and proves her abilities and knowledge several times. The Fiend and the Forge The Maelstrom She joins the Promethean Scholars. She was proposed to and married by Cooper. The Red Winter Abilities Skilled Mystic Miss Boon holds the record of 5 seconds in extinguishing the fire for the Potentials test, demonstrating her large Mystic potential. She is also one of the youngest instructors, proving her ability. Countless times she has performed Mystics with ease and skill. High Intellect While at Rowan, Miss Boon won Macon's Quill twice. When she left with Max, David, and the others to the Frankfurt Workshop, she was in charge of tutoring the boys on all the subjects. She has demonstrated her knowledge of a wide variety of topics such as Mathematics, Shakespeare, Devices, Technology, Strategy, and more. Relationships Willam Cooper At the beginning of The Second Siege Miss Boon seems to have a clear contempt for Cooper and his methods, a feeling that is returned by him. However, as the series progresses, their relationship develops and they become close companions. When Cooper was missing and possessed by the enemy, she was deeply upset and worried about him to the point where it even affected her lifestyle. After his rescue, Cooper proposed to her and they got married. In The Red Winter, Hazel and William have a daughter, who shares Max's birthday, and who they name after the deceased director: Gabrielle. Category:CharactersCategory:FacultyCategory:QuotesCategory:Major ChractersCategory:Major Characters